1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof system for a cabriolet motor vehicle, by means of which a folding top can be deployed selectively to cover vehicle occupants and retracted for open-top driving without a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2008 062 271 A1 discloses a cabriolet motor vehicle having a roof system with vertically running side fins that run laterally with respect to a folding-top compartment lid. The side fins can be pivoted over onto a folding top of the roof system after the folding top has been retracted past the side fins. Thus, the folding-top compartment lid, in the closed position, covers both the folding top and the pivoted-over side fins.
There is a constant demand to design the roof system for a cabriolet motor vehicle to take up the least possible structural space and so as not to adversely affect the visual appearance of the cabriolet motor vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a structural space-saving roof system for a cabriolet motor vehicle that gives a good visual appearance of the cabriolet motor vehicle.